The Beginnings Of The Fox
by GilfachGoddess-18
Summary: Lana's birth is followed by a series of harsh and upsetting events that literally happen together and make it all worse. She's the Last Fox. You may want to read The Fox Makes Her Move before hand to understand this one, thanks. Read, Review, Favourite and Follow!


**Alright guys, this is basically the background story of Lana's birth and all that, things kinda get sad at the end, just warning you before you read it!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin.**

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, the House etc.. (And any other Palomarian family members.)**

* * *

**High Garden – Deryan**

"Are you sure you can travel Cathy? We can cancel and travel at a later date?" Deryan asked, he was worrying about his wife, the North is further away than Cathina had ever travelled and she is going to have trouble, she is seven and a half months into her pregnancy with their second child. The journey is going to take more than a month without having a pregnant woman in their party.

"The baby is not due for another month and a half, it takes a month to get to Winterfell. I promised Cat that I would see her before the baby is born and I will see her. Nothing will stop me from seeing my friend," Cathina said stubbornly, "Yes but then the baby will be born in the North," Deryan protested, "You say it like that's a bad thing. They say those born in the North will have a long and healthy life because they are born in hard situations. Don't you want our baby to live a long and healthy life?" Cathina said,

"But Cathy, what about you? How will you fare?" Deryan pointed out. "Cat has risen from childbed with a healthy son; I will rise from childbed with a healthy child as well." Cathina said, "I'm still worried." Deryan said, "We're going Deryan, whether you like it or not, I am going anyway. Meryck is going with me, I want him to meet his Auntie Cat and Uncle Ned, I want him to meet Robb and Jon. Our boy is five years of age and he has never met his Northern cousins, don't you want to see your dear old friend? I know I wish to see mine." Cathina asked,

"Of course I do Cathy, but I don't want you in any danger." Deryan protested. "Maester Garyn is travelling with us, I've already told you, he will not let me die." Cathina said and she had the final words on the argument.

**On The Road**

They set out on their travels on the Rose Road; it's safer than cutting through the country where thieves and allsorts lay waiting for some work. Cathina and Meryck travelled in a well decorated wheelhouse while Deryan travelled by horse most of the time and other times rested in the wheelhouse. They first stopped at Bitterbridge with a warm welcome from the lord.

Then they continued on into King's Landing for a short visit with Robert, Deryan's friend, also the King before the rode the King's Road North, they crossed at the Trident and stayed in various inns on the King's Road. Because of Cathina's pregnancy their travels took a lot longer than what they though, it took more than a month to get to the Twins and that was when Deryan put his foot down and asked if they could stay until the baby had arrived. Lord Frey could do nothing more than accept. So Cathina was given large rooms and bedridden for the last weeks of her pregnancy.

**The Twins**

Deryan remembered his wife's wishes, to see Catelyn Stark before she has the birthing, so he wrote to his friend, asking if Catelyn could come down and to explain their current situation. His words came easy to paper as though he had practiced them in his head, which he had not in fact.

_Ned, _

_My wife is too far into her pregnancy to travel any further than the Twins and I've bedridden her until the baby is birthed. Lord Frey has been kind enough to let us stay with the goodness of his heart though he looks at my son as something to barter with. _

_Our trip North has to be put on hold I'm afraid. Is it possible for Catelyn to travel down? I think Cathy would love to see a familiar face, when Meryck was birthed she had a hard time and I feared she wouldn't rise again but with Catelyn there I hope the time will pass more quickly. _

_As soon as the baby is birthed and is strong enough we will make the journey North. Meryck keeps asking is Robb and Jon here? He really wants to meet them both. You can show him the way of the North._

_I am sorry for being late my friend, but nature is calling and my wife will have to pay for it, see you soon, old friend._

_Deryan Palomarian_

Deryan sent the raven off and it was a good week before a reply camp back

_Deryan, _

_Cat journey's South as I write, she has her own guards going with her so I know she is safe. She didn't want to leave Robb but she felt she had to for her friend. _

_My boys wish to see your boy too; hopefully they'll be friends like us eh? I wish your wife for a healthy babe, and good luck with the birthing._

_Eddard Stark_

It was a short letter from Ned, he's always been abrupt, but that's always been Ned. Deryan was now growing worried with Cathina, she had pains in her stomach and they were spread out over a couple of days, they were getting shorter. Maester Garyn says that they are contractions, but the ones Cathina had with Meryck didn't start this early. They weren't as spread out and they didn't seem as painful.

Soon Catelyn arrived and she stayed at Cathina's side for the entire time Cathina was in childbed. "Who would have thought Cat? I'm in childbed with my second child, not long ago we were both children." Cathina said, now she was in her final stages of birthing, the last of the contractions. Pretty soon the baby will be here. Deryan had been thrown out of the room and only Maester Garyn was the only male to enter.

Catelyn held Cathina's hand. "It's strange that we both have our own children," Catelyn said, she pushed back a lock of hair on Cathina's head. "You're going to need to push," Maester Garyn said, he and the other midwives were working hard. Cathina pushed with all her might a few times, the baby was late coming. By the time the baby was birthed, Cathina was tired, weak and unable to keep her eyes open for even a short period of time.

"It's a girl," Maester Garyn said, Cathina lifted her head slowly and squinted her eyes at the baby. "Lana, her name is Lana." Cathina breathed heavily, her head fell back against her pillows, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to almost nothing. Maester Garyn handed the baby to Catelyn and hurried to Cathina, he worked hard to keep Cathina alive.

"She's not responding." Maester Garyn said, "What?" Catelyn asked, she turned to her dear friend, "Cathina you must come back, Cathy! Your Lana will be without a mother, what about her? What about your boy, Meryck? Cathy please!" Catelyn pleaded as she held Lana against her chest. The babe was calm in her arms. She was not paying attention to what was going on around her.

After a couple of minutes of trying, Maester Garyn stepped back solemnly, "She's dead, my Lady." Maester Garyn said, his voice thick with tears. Catelyn couldn't believe it. She took a step towards the body of her friend, and then took a step back, tears running down her cheeks. "The babe is not much for the world if her Mother is dead." Maester Garyn said to himself, he held out his hands for the baby without knowing he had.

"The babe is named Lana and she will live to grow and marry and have children of her own. She will not suffer the same fate as her mother." Catelyn said fiercely, holding Lana securely.

Maester Garyn bowed his head, "I meant nothing like that my Lady, I will do everything in my power to keep Lana alive, I have served Lord Palomarian faithfully." Maester Garyn said, "And you will continue to, Maester Garyn. Keep Lana alive." Catelyn pleaded, this time she handed Lana over. "I will tell Lord Deryan myself," Catelyn said in a thick voice.

She turned and crossed to the door and left, she saw Deryan sloped on the floor outside the birthing chamber, Catelyn dropped to her knees with tears running down her cheeks. Deryan saw the tears and began crying himself, he seemed to know what Catelyn was going to say, he looked so defeated. "I am so sorry Deryan, she didn't survive." Catelyn said as she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, he dropped his head and his shoulders shook.

"You have a beautiful baby girl, Cathy named her Lana, she already has small tufts of auburn hair, just like Cathy's." Catelyn said. "She's sure for death if Cathy is not here." Deryan said, "No, she is a strong child Deryan." Catelyn said, but Deryan got up abruptly and left Catelyn crouched on the floor. "What shall I do now my Lady?" Maester Garyn asked, he had handed over Lana to her wet nurse,

"Clean the body and visit Lord Deryan. I believe he is grieving. Give him something to ease the pain and bring about sleep for him." Catelyn said strongly. That night she wrote letters to her father, who had raised Cathina as if she was a Tully, a letter to Ned and a letter to the King. She cried herself to sleep over her closest friend.

She awoke to find Maester Garyn shaking her awake, saying that Lord Deryan had ridden off in the middle of the night with Meryck and leaving only a note and gold dragons. Maester Garyn handed the note with the seal unbroken.

_Cat, _

_By the time you read this I will be on my way back to High Garden with my son and my wife's body. I am to make preparations for Cathy's funeral. A funeral is for no babe, so I have left her with you as I know you will take care of my daughter. _

_If you will, travel back to your home in Winterfell with the babe as planned, I will follow suit as soon as the funeral is over. I leave one hundred Gold Dragons for Lana's care and I will send a squire with a thousand Gold Dragons to keep until I can take back my daughter. _

_I am sorry, Cat to leave you with the duty of care for my daughter but I need to get the funeral completed so I can say goodbye to my wife. I wish you and my daughter good travels,_

_Deryan Palomarian, Lord of the Reach, Warden of the South_

Catelyn put the note down and was furious with Deryan for abandoning Lana but happy to see that he's grieving and wishes to move on. Catelyn began making her preparations for her travels North, she would need a wheelhouse, but the one Cathy had travelled in had been sent South. When all the preparations were complete and they were leaving, Catelyn thanked Lord Frey,

"I know it is too soon to ask, but Lady Stark, when the babe is-" Lord Frey began, "I am sorry Lord Frey, you will have to discuss this with Lord Palomarian." Catelyn said before she left. She was eager to get home to her husband and her son, but not so eager to see Jon Snow. Ned had brought the bastard home with him two years ago and now he lives with them and Catelyn is reminded daily of her husband's disloyalty.

She pushed the thoughts of a bastard aside and thought of Lana, the baby in the wheelhouse. The journey took a week and half and it wasn't long until Catelyn was riding through the gates to the castle of Winterfell and she was now home. Ned was standing at the front of the welcome party with a sombre look upon his face, Robb, her son was in the arms of his wet nurse behind Ned and Jon Snow was at the back in the arms of Old Nan.

Robb was brought to her and placed in her arms. She had him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead, she felt the small arms winding around her neck. "I am so sorry for your loss Cat," Ned said, there was something in his voice that warned Catelyn,

"There's more isn't there?" She asked, Ned nodded and held his arm out to lead her inside. Robb was handed back to his wet nurse. They went to the council chamber and sat down alone, there was no one else in the council chamber but them.

"What is it Ned?" Catelyn asked, Ned began, briefly his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "Deryan was taken hostage on his travels. He had come off at Harrenhall and some thieves knocked him off his horse and held him and his boy captive. They put a sack on Meryck's head and murdered him in front of Deryan. T-they butchered his head off." Ned said, his voice was thick as he spoke. Meryck's death came as a shock to Catelyn, having spent so much time with him in the Twins.

"H-how did this happen?" Catelyn asked, "Deryan was in a rush to get to High Garden. The thieves, they-they cut off Cathina's head and limbs. They put her head on a spike outside their camp, along with the cut off arms and legs, and they had the boy's head opposite Cathina's with his body underneath his head. They kept Deryan for a week and tortured him. The thieves sent word to King's Landing for a ransom. Deryan never begged for death. They chopped off his head and stuck it on a spike next to his wife's." Ned said, tears running down his own face.

Catelyn broke down in sobs and fell into the arms of Ned. "The thieves weren't expecting Robert to travel out himself and find them. They tried to run away, but… they were all captured and had them hung for traitors. Robert's had Deryan's and Cathina's and Meryck's bodies, all of them taken to High Garden and buried in the Palomarian burial grounds." Ned said.

Catelyn couldn't stop her sobs, first Cathina dies, then she hears of her husband's and heir's deaths, only Lana survives of the Palomarian line. "Robert is heading north." Ned whispered. "He's coming here? Why?" "He grieves, like I am. Cathina was your friend, raised with you, Deryan was likewise with Robert and I. He's a brother to both of us. I won't be surprised if he brings Jon Arryn. He will be upset." Ned said,

"I'll begin the preparations immediately." Catelyn said in her thick voice. "He's not travellng with all of his household. The Queen is staying South. He orders a small welcome." Ned said, "That's good to hear but, you have to meet his daughter, the child's name is Lana." Catelyn said, she stood up and wiped the tears from her face and headed to the door. Outside were the wet nurse and Lana.

Catelyn held out her arms and Lana was placed in her arms. Catelyn turned back to Ned and the door was closed behind her. Catelyn walked forwards and Ned stood. "She has his nose," Ned breathed, Lana yawned and opened her eyes, both adults gasped, Lana's eyes were a clear blue, so clear they were almost white, it was as if they were looking into her soul.

"We will raise her, here in the North, I have a feeling Robert will want to raise her in the South," Ned said, "I will not allow it, I would want her raised here, Cathy would want her raised here. She wanted to birth the babe here." Catelyn said, "I'm glad we both agree." Ned said as he looked down on Lana. Catelyn began the preparations for Robert's arrival. Ned had suspected that Robert would have brought Jon Arryn with them but it seems he's grieving so.

Robert had a small guard with him. They would need to be housed. When Robert arrived he ordered not to be greeted like a king, but to be greeted like a friend. And he was greeted as such. Lana was a month old by the time Robert arrived, she was surviving and going strong. She was thriving off the wet nurse and growing stronger each day, much to her guardian's joy.

Robb and Jon were both fascinated by her, they loved it when they made her laugh, they loved it when her eyes followed their every move. They were fascinated by her eyes, they were so clear, Ned said it was like looking into her soul. Robert and Ned grieved Deryan's death together and Catelyn joined them in grieving for Cathina. When Robert saw Lana for the first time he said she was a beautiful baby.

As Ned said the King wanted to raise Lana down South like she was originally meant to be raised. But Catelyn put her foot down. "In memory of my dear friend, who I was raised with, I wish to raise her here. Cathina wanted to have the babe born in the North." She said,

"Then what about her lands?" "She is to have all of the Reach at the age of one month? And how do you propose to have them ruled while she cannot even walk or talk?" Catelyn asked, she wanted Robert to see how Lana would never be allowed to rule over any lands. She will be in every danger possible if she does. It's best for her if she marries a lord and rules then.

She is challenging the King like no other would even dare but Catelyn was determined. "Why not? She will have all of those lands. She'll have men lining up to marry her." Robert said, "But she is only a month old. She won't be able to rule the lands for many years," Catelyn said,

"What Cat means, Robert, those men that killed Meryck, a boy of five years, when they killed him they thought they killed all of the family line to the Reach. They did not think twice of killing a boy of five years, what's the say the same for a girl of a month? You have good intentions for Lana, that is true, but she will need to make her own decision on what she wants." Ned said,

"So you're saying is to give the lands to some other family that likes kissing arse?" Robert asked, "Not exactly, the Tyrell's have been loyal to the Palomarians, have they not? Let them rule in Lana's name until she is old enough to make the decision." Ned said, "That will be the age of marriage then. I don't want to wait long. Ned." Robert said, "That's fine," Ned said,

"You will be her guardian then, you will manage her betrothals and everything." Robert commanded. "That is fine, Robert," "And I will arrange for money from the Reach to be paid to you each month for the raising of Lana. As soon as she is betrothed then she will make the decision." Robert said, "And she will make the decision by herself. Neither Cat or I will force her to take the Lands back and neither will you?" Ned asked,

"Neither will I." Robert confirmed. "She has to enjoy her child, she has to enjoy her childhood." Cat added. "Ay and she will." Robert said, he leant back against his chair. "It's decided then. She's staying in the North." Catelyn said firmly.

"She is the Last Fox," Ned said in a soft voice.

* * *

**And there ya go! I found it really hard to write Robert's parts. He's really difficult to write tbh! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite!**


End file.
